Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cloud infrastructure provider may leverage economies of scale to provide dynamic and on-demand computing resources at lower cost. Virtualization is one of the tools that may be utilized by an infrastructure provider to increase efficiency and enhance performance. Virtual machines (VMs) from multiple customers may share physical resources such as servers. Shared resources may lead to multiple mutually distrusting customers simultaneously sharing physical resources from the same provider. Customers may be aware of the shared nature of cloud infrastructure. One obstacle preventing customers from migrating to cloud computing is the fear of spying from other users.